


Stolen

by Kadorienne



Series: Fabulousman [5]
Category: From Eroica with Love
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian steals something from Klaus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Tubbsen did a wonderful [illustration](http://belladonna.org/stolen.html) for this fic!

Even with the mask covering his face, the Major is irresistible. The muscled body, the way he carries himself, none of it can be concealed.

Nor can the mellowness of his disposition.

"What kind of an incompetent are you?" he snarls. "I'd send you to Alaska if you were one of my men! Go practice until you can get it right, Captain Buzzard."

Captain Eagle leaves in frosty silence, not dignifying the slur with a retort. Eroica, of course, has no such compunctions. "So tell me, Ma- Fledermaus, why are you pestering Captain Eagle?

"Stay out of this. I am certain your boyfriend can defend himself."

Just when Eroica thinks his dear Major can't surprise him anymore. "Captain Eagle? My boyfriend?"

"Come off it, Fabulousman—"

"You know I don't like being called Fabulousman."

"I know, Fabulousman. And I have *seen* the photos of you and Captain Eagle in all the papers."

"You're jealous!"

"I am not!"

"Darling, I'm sorry I didn't explain those photos before you saw them on the news. Captain Eagle gets muscle cramps when he flies at too high an altitude, that's all it was."

Fledermaus snorts. "I don't care if you make out with every nance running around in a cape."

The nice thing about superpowers is that when you want to lose your temper, you can do so quite effectively.

Eroica superspeeds over to the Major, whips his mask off, and has him pinned against the wall before he can draw breath. "Oh, yes, you do," he says, without flirtation, almost grimly.

Fledermaus tries to wrench loose. "Let me go, dammit!"

Eroica sets his jaw. "Not just yet. I'm not a thief any longer, but I think it's high time I stole that kiss anyway."

"Don't you dare!"

"I'll let you go afterwards," Eroica promises. "If you still want me to."

He examines Klaus's face for any sign of revulsion, but all he sees is the same panic that for years now has convinced him that his beloved protests far too much. The Major is staring into his eyes as if mesmerized.

Before the Major can shake the spell, Dorian leans forward and claims his mouth.

To his surprise, Klaus kisses back. Not very aggressively, but he does, his lips following the movement of Dorian's obediently. When Dorian coaxes his mouth open, Klaus accepts his tongue without protest. The Major's body is trembling, but he makes no useless effort to escape.

At last, Dorian releases him. His lips only inches away from Klaus's, he breathes, "Do you still want me to let you go?"

Klaus opens his eyes. They're dark and only half-focused, and his mouth is faintly swollen from the kiss. He has stopped trembling.

"Yes," he answers softly.

Dorian's breath catches, but he steps back obediently. The Major snatches his mask from the ground, but even before he puts it back on his face is unreadable. He stalks out the door.

"Better, Captain Eagle," Eroica hears him say outside. "I knew you _could_ do it."


End file.
